Daisy x Blane
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: Daisy puts on a fake mask for everyone. Her parents, her friends, even as a spy. No one knows the real her for she thinks the only way to fit in is to act like they want her to. HAS BEEN ADOPTED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Disclaimer - I don't own M.I High**

**Chap 1 - The real Daisy**

Loneliness was the one emotion she did feel as she walked through the empty halls of her vast house that was more like a mansion in size. Once again she was left alone, her parents having left on a business meeting and wouldn't be back for god knows how long. But then again the house felt just as empty and silent when they were home. They never showed her any affection or any sign that they cared, she knew deep down they did love her but they did not show it to say the least. In less than a week the summer holidays would start and she would be just as lonely as ever sitting in her room in silence trying to entertain herself. This was what she did every summer holidays. But now that she was a spy for M.I 9 she hoped that maybe her friends would want to hang out or maybe they would get a new mission during the holidays and that way she would get to see them anyway.

She hated this feeling. The feeling that no matter where she went she didn't fit in. At home she put on the face of a perfect daughter, did what she was told when she was told, didn't talk back, sat politely in silence if she had to attend a function with her parents, to her parents she was the perfect daughter down to the last detail. Even at school she had to put on a face to fit in. When she had started at M.I high she had really wanted everyone to see the real her but soon she found out that even in school she would have to act like someone she wasn't. A stuck up girly girl, it wasn't what she had wanted but to fit in you either have to be a rebel, extremely cool or a girly girl. She had chosen the easies one of the three to pull off. And then she had become a spy she had hoped that maybe she would be able to be the real her there but then if her two partners found out that it was all an act then people might find out and she would be screwed. So even as a spy she kept the girly girl act going hoping no one would expect anything.

- - - -

"So are you going to the end of school dance on Friday?" Rose asked Daisy

The three spy's were all sitting in M.I 9's headquarters hidden under the school. They were waiting for Lenny to arrive he had called them here but hadn't been here when they came in.

"Yea I guess" Daisy said not sounding very enthusiastic at all

"What's your problem normally you would be squealing you head off because there was a dance" Blane said looking over his shoulder to look at her from where he had been reading a magazine

"Well I'm sorry that I don't live up to your expectations, cant I have one day where I don't have to act like all the girly girls in this school. For once cant I just be Daisy" Daisy snapped standing up from where she had been sitting

Blaine turned around in his chair while putting his magazine down and looked at her confused. He was shocked when he saw the hurt that was plastered all over her face. He suddenly regretted his words.

"Daisy I didn't mean" Blaine started to try and say something but stopped when he saw a tear slide down her cheek

"I have to act for everyone, for my parents I act like the perfect daughter that doesn't have a brain and does everything she is told, to fit into this school I have had to act like a stuck up girly girl, even being a spy I don't show the real Daisy and when I try and let her out people look at me weird tell me to go back to how I was acting before because the real Daisy doesn't fit in. Well I have had enough" Daisy was really crying now.

She turned and started to walk to the elevator that would take her back up to the school.

Blane jumped from his seat and took a few steps forward ready to go after her but was stopped by Rose.

"Let her go cool off then go talk to her she hasn't had a very good day" Rose said grabbing his wrist stopping his from going any further

He watched as the lift doors started to close. Their eyes locked he could see the sadness that was consumed in her eyes. And then the doors shut and she was gone.

"Daisy" Blane whispered not knowing what he had done

- - - -

Daisy ran out of the janitors closet to crash into a body. Looking up she saw Lenny who was looking confused and worried at her.

"Daisy?" He asked but she just shock her head as more tears fell and she pushed passed him and continued to run away.

- - - -

"What's going on?"

Blane and Rose heard Lenny's voice asked firmly. It wasn't often that he would use that tone but when he did they knew he was serious. They turned around from where they had been talking about what just happened to see the man walking up to them.

"Daisy isn't having a very good day and then Blane said something and it pushed her over the edge and she started to yell and then ran away crying" Rose explained

"And why isn't she having a good day" Lenny asked

"Well I found her earlier today in the bathrooms crying, she had pretended she wasn't and tried to change the subject but I pushed her until she gave up and told me. She is sick of acting like someone she's not, at home she puts on the perfect daughter act that her parents want to see, at home she is lonely because her parents are never home and when they are its like they aren't because its like they pretend she's not there. Then at school she acts like a stuck up girly girl to fit in with people and even when she is here with us she keeps that act going because she was afraid that we would tell people. Its getting to much for her and I guess she finally broke" Rose explained

They all just stood there in silence not knowing what else to say.

"I'm going after her" Blane finally broke the silence before he turned and ran into the elevator.

- - - -

He wasn't sure where she would be so he started to look anywhere he thought she might go. It had taken him a long twenty minutes but finally he found her. Well actually he heard her. He had walked out into the empty court yard ready to give up thinking she might have left the school. But then he heard it, quiet almost undetectable sobs coming from behind the large tree that sat in the middle of the court yard.

Slowly he made his way over to her trying to make as little noise as possible so he didn't scare her away.

"Daisy" He said softly as he knelt down beside her

She was leaning against the trunk of the tree her knees pulled up to her chest her arms hugging her legs and her head on her knees while her dead straight golden brown hair fell down around her.

"What do you want" A muffled voice came with a few more sobs

"I want to say I'm sorry" Blane said "I didn't mean to upset you"

This made her lift her head slowly and giving him a questioning gaze. Blane couldn't help but notice that she looked awful not like her usually self.

Her mascara and eyeliner were running mixing in with her tears, her face was flushed and her eyes were blood shot.

"I just want someone to see me for me" Daisy whispered only loud enough for him to just hear

"I would like to be that person" Blane whispered back making her eyes go wide

"Really" Daisy asked

"Be my date to the dance" Blane said standing up and holding a hand out for her

She couldn't help but smile slowly placing her hand in his bigger on she noticed how perfectly it fit there. She let herself be pulled up so she was standing much closer to him than she ever had.

"Id love to" Daisy whispered before she did something that shocked him

She hugged him.

So this was the real Daisy, he couldn't help but think he liked this one better than all her fake ones. He hugged her back squeezing her tightly hoping that this would be enough to show her how he really felt, they had both had so many chances to tell the other but every time they hadn't they had lied or denied it. But he hoped that this said all those unsaid words.

"Come on lets get back" Blane said grabbing her hand as they started to walk back to the janitors closet to go back down to headquarters.

- - - -

"Daisy" Rose said hugging her but then noticed what she was doing and was about to pull away but stopped when Daisy started to hug her back.

Before they had been friends but neither actually showed the other how much they considered the other a friend. Daisy was going to change this.

From today on she was going to be the real Daisy around her closest friends.

"I have always considered you one of my best friends your like the sister I never had" Daisy whispered to her as they hugged

"Same here" Rose agreed as they let go and turned to face Lenny

"Here wipe your eyes, your mascara has run" Rose whispered to her handing her a tissue that she eagerly took whispering a thank you.

"Ok now that we are all here I would like to inform you of your new mission. A week ago we got word that someone is going to try and steal a priceless artifact at the museum of lost wonders. We were told that the thief will be attending a ball that the owner of the building is holding in the main foyer of the museum. Blane, Daisy you two will be attend the ball and while Rose you will be going up to the security room in the museum to watch and inform them of any suspicious behaviour that they can not see. The ball is in a week from this Friday, be prepared and good luck" Lenny said handing them all sheets of paper that were invitations to the ball.

"Dismissed" Lenny said they all took that as their moment to leave.

Quickly they all turned around and walked to the elevator, when inside Rose couldn't help but notice her two friends were blushing and having trouble looking at each other. Smiling to herself she was glad the two had finally admitted their feelings. She had been starting to get annoyed with them hiding their emotions with constant bickering.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Disclaimer - I don't own M.I High**

**Chap 2 - New day**

The next day Daisy was much happier than she had been before. She came to school looking better than ever. Her hair was down and dead straight like it usually was, she had her favourite silver hoop earrings in and she wore her usual amount of makeup and today she had decided to wear her actual uniform, well her uniform that she had edited to make her not look like a dork.

Walking into the school she started to search for Rose, she had brought a gift for her. Yesterday Rose asked her again if she was going to the dance and this time she had blushed and said yes. They had started talking about what they were going to wear and Rose had told her that she had nothing fancy enough. Daisy had then taken it upon herself to find her friend the perfect dress.

"Rose" Daisy called from where she spotted her sitting on one of the benches waiting for the bell to ring.

"Daisy?" Rose said eyeing the bag that she had in her hand

"This is for you" Daisy said sitting down and handing her the bag

"What is it?" Rose asked as she opened it and gasped when she immediately realised what it was.

"Daisy I cant take this" Rose said trying to give it back

"No you must" Daisy said standing up and backing away not taking no for an answer

"I'll see you in class I want to go find Blane" Daisy said quickly skipping off leaving her friend to smile knowingly after her.

- - - -

Finding him was the easy part working up the courage to go over there and talk to him was the hard part. Thankfully he had spotted her and suddenly a warm smile slid across his perfectly handsome face as he pushed his was passed the boys he had been talking with to come over to her.

"Hey" Blane said smiling at the blush that had crept its way onto Daisy's cheeks

"Hey" She whispered back a soft shy smile on her lips as she looked to the ground.

"You look better today" Blane said capturing her chin in his palm and lifting it so she was looking at him

"I feel better today" Daisy said

She didn't help notice that he hadn't taken his hand away instead he had slowly moved it to her cheek before he slowly corseted it with the softest of touches.

"Daisy?" Two teasing voices came from behind them

Daisy quickly spun around and gave a nervous smile at two of her friends that were staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"Guys hey" Daisy said nervously hoping they didn't hear it in her voice

"What's going on" They asked with sly smiled on their face

Daisy knew what they wanted. They wanted to know if she liked Blane, they wanted gossip. And when they got it they would spread it all over the school. These were the two girls she had to act like a girly girl around the most. If they saw her acting like her normal self than they would think she was acting weird. But maybe if they did find out that she did like Blane she might just be lucky enough to act like herself around them because of Blane.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her small waist. She could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks as he rested his chin on her shoulder staring at the two girls who had their moths hanging open.

"Coming Daisy" He asked in a voice that made her lean into his touch

His voice was deep like always but it was also husky in a seducing tone. He had moved his mouth to lean against the soft skin of her neck when he words vibrated against her skin.

He then started to do something that shocked her but she tried hard to not show it. He started to suck and nibble against the skin of her neck. Her mind was starting to go fuzzy, and then he stopped suddenly smirking into her skin.

Blane then moved his mouth up to her ear and whispered something that had made her blush a even deeper red and giggle softly.

"Please" He said in the same husky tone almost a pleading one.

"Ok but only a quick one" Daisy said looking up at him before she looked back at the girls who were just staring at them in utter shock.

"See you later girls" Daisy said waving to them before she turned back to Blane quickly grabbing his hand and walking away.

- - - -

They had found an empty corridor before she pushed him against a wall and was glowing red.

"What was that" Daisy asked in shock

"What do you mean" Blane asked in an innocent voice

"Who gave you permission to touch me like that" Daisy said as she looked into a mirror that was on the wall and pulled her hair away from her neck and gasped at the deep red mark that Blane had made while sucking on her skin.

"You gave me a hickey" She gasped spinning around to him to find that he was now right next to her.

She could feel his body heat radiating off him as he took a step closer so their clothes softly brushed against each other.

"You liked it" Blane stated with a smirk

"That's beside the point, the point is what you just did is going to have the same effect as you getting in front of the whole school and telling everyone that we are going out would… I mean we don't go out I umm no its I" Daisy took a step back and hit the wall realising what she had said

"Oh so you do like me" Blane said stepping forwards again so he was just as close as before.

"No" Daisy said quickly trying not to look at him

"What happened to being the real Daisy around me" Blane asked making her look up

She realised she was falling back into old habits because she was embarrassed. Gulping she met his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"So what if I do like you" Daisy said letting herself become more confident

"Nothing I was just making sure" Blane said before he started to bend down towards her.

Daisy felt that blush on her cheeks deepening severally, she closed her eyes and lent in.

_**RING**_

The school bell suddenly went off signifying that class was about to begin. Daisy mentally started to curse the stupid bell. It had totally ruined everything.

"Umm" Blane said taking a step away from her and scratching his head giving her an awkward smile.

"I guess we should get to class" Daisy said trying to fill the silence

"Yea" Blane said as the hallways started to fill with kids.

"See you later?" Daisy asked hoping his answer would be yes

"Defiantly" Blane said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek making that blush come back to her cheeks.

Sliding her hand into his she smiled looking up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Disclaimer - I don't own M.I High**

**Chap 3 - Interrupted**

Tonight was the night of the end of school dance. Daisy couldn't wait Blane had told her that he would pick her up at seven. She had picked the perfect dress out and couldn't wait for Blane to see her in it. Their relationship was not exactly defined. Yes they had both in some way admitted it that they liked the other, if it was in words or actions they had both done it. She just wished they could define what it was, were they actually a couple or were they just a fling.

She was standing in front of her full body mirror in her luxury room. She wanted to look perfect, and she couldn't help but admit she did. The theme of the dance was a ball so all the girls wore long beautiful dresses and the boys wore tuxedoes.

Daisy had chosen to wear a blood red dress. It was a boob tube cut but slightly altered, it had a small silver circular ring in the middle of it and then there was an oval shaped cut in the dress that showed off a very generous amount of cleavage. The oval went back up and connected onto the sides of the ring that held the top of the dress together. The top of the dress was tight showing off her size 10C breasts, it showed off her skinny figure and then fell down around her legs until it came to the ground. There was a slit up either side of the dress stopping just before you could see her underwear but showing off her perfectly shaped full legs. She had silver thong/sandal like high heals on and a pair of silver hoop earrings. She had her hair dead straight and left down framing her face. She wore just the right amount of makeup and she couldn't help but notice that there was a twinkle in her eye. She hadn't seen her eyes twinkle like that for a long time. Now she was making true friends she hoped it stayed that way.

She glanced over to the clock on her wall and gasped it was nearly seven, Blane would be here any minute.

Quickly running out of her room she ran through the empty halls not having any trouble running in heals seeing as she wore them a lot.

- - - -

Blane had just finished getting ready, he now had fifteen minutes to get to Daisy's house to pick her up.

The boys were meant to wear tuxes tonight but when he put the one tux that he owned on he quickly decided it didn't look right and look off the jacket leaving him standing in his black pants and white dress shirt that was lazily half tucked it and half hanging out, he had rolled up the sleeves so they were above his elbows and he had left the top two buttons undone so it showed off some of his muscular chest. He was suddenly glad that he had taken up lifting weights and training at such a young age for it had defiantly paid off in the long run. He put on his black shoes and forgot about the tie not wanting to look that daggy. He had spiked some of his hair so it looked like it did when he was on missions.

He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle ready to leave, having turned sixteen he had went for his motorbike licence straight away and passed with flying colours.

"Hey where are you off to in such a hurry" He heard his big brother ask in a teasing voice.

"School end of year dance" Blane said trying to get passed him

"Your going a bit early it doesn't start for a bit" He said still in that same tone

"I have to pick up Daisy first" Blane said simply

"A girlfriend is it" He heard his brother laugh

"Yea actually" Blane said smirking

Him and his brother were closer than anything, but they did like to tease each other every now and again.

"Well mum and dad are out for the night so if you are going to bring her back here then you don't have to worry about them humiliating you" He said stepping aside so Blane could get through

"No that's what your job is for" Blane said as he walked passed him

"See you later" Blane called as he walked out the front and then hopped on his black shinny motorbike and taking the helmet that hung from one of the handles and putting it on.

- - - -

Daisy walked outside of her house after saying goodbye to Charles her family butler. She walked down the path and out of her house onto the footpath right as a motorcycle pulled up.

"Ready madam" Blane said after taking his helmet off looking up at her but then gapped when he saw what she was wearing.

"I didn't know you owned a motorcycle" Daisy said as he nervously handed her his spare helmet.

"You look beautiful" Blane said making her blush but she hid that when she put her helmet on and got onto the back of the bike. She silently thanked herself for wearing this dress seeing as the slits up the sides made it much easier to sit like this in. But it did make her dress rise up a bit so you could just see the black lace of her panties.

"Thanks" She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against him wanting to see how he reacted. She felt him stiffen before he eased up and put his own helmet back on.

"Ready?" He asked

"Yea" Daisy said as he revved the bike before taking off.

- - - -

Normally Blane wasn't into the whole dance things but tonight he couldn't wait. They entered the school hall holding hands, she had slid her smaller one into his upon arrival this had made his very happy.

Tonight he was planning to officially ask her to be his girlfriend knowing that she would pretend that she didn't care about the having to ask thing but he knew deep down she wanted him to. He knew that almost everyone now thought they were because of Daisy's friends blabbing their little interment session to the whole school but he wanted to do it right, he wanted to ask her.

"Hey there's Rose" Daisy said noticing her other best friend standing off to one of the sides.

They walked over to her and she gave them a weird look before giggling.

"Its about time you two got together it was starting to annoy me with your whole bickering thing to cover up the fact that you like each other" Rose said

Daisy and Blane quickly looked away from each other blushing but they didn't let go off the others hand.

"Rose you look beautiful" Daisy said trying to change the subject

"Thanks to you Daisy" Rose said

She was wearing a silver dress that had a triangle cut around each breast, they connected into a medium thick piece of fabric that went around her pushing up her size 12C breasts, the dress then fell down flowing to the gowned gracefully to the floor. The dress had little black patterns of flowers flowing up from the bottom and finishing about half way up the bottom of the dress.

"It's the least I could do for a friend" Daisy gave her a warm smile

"Hey I'll be right back I just want to go see Stewart" Blane said noticing his friend had just arrived, giving Daisy a quick kiss on the cheek he left them alone for some well needed girl talk.

- - - -

"Hey mate" Blane said clapping his blonde haired friend on the back

"Blane did I just see you kiss Daisy on the cheek" Stewart asked

He had gone for the traditional tuxedo the full jacket and all like most of the boys that were here had.

"Yea umm we are kind of you know" Blane said suddenly feeling nervous

"Together" Stewart finished his friends sentence

"Yea kind of" Blane said he could feel a blush creeping its way onto his cheeks while he fought to keep it down.

"Wait is that Rose Daisy is talking to" Stewart asked looking over at th giggling girls

"Yea why" Blane asked raising an eyebrow at him friend while smirking

"She is beautiful, not that she isn't normally" Stewart said

"Then why don't we go ask some lovely ladies to dance" Blane said as they started to walk over to the girls.

- - - -

"Excuse me miss but may I snatch this beautiful peace away for a second" Blane asked Rose gesturing towards Daisy

Both girls giggled and had amused smiles on their lips.

"You may" Rose said making Blane take Daisy's hand and pull her away to the dance floor.

He twirled her around so that she stood facing him. Daisy wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer his arms around her waist as they started to move to the slow music.

"Look" Blane whispered in her ear nodding over from the two they had just left.

Daisy watched as Stewart held out a hand and asked Rose something, blushing she had nodded her head and placed her hand in his letting herself be lead to the dance floor.

"Its about time" Daisy mumbled watching her happy friend dance before she turned back to Blane who was watching her.

"What?" Daisy asked looking confused

"Nothing, your just beautiful is all" Blane said making her smile

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel" Daisy said as they moved to the music

"Daisy I wanted to ask you something" Blane said

"What?" Daisy asked knowing what was about to come.

Blane was about to ask something but stopped when they both felt the vibration of their pen phones.

Blane let one hand unwrap itself from her waist to reach into his pocket and pull the pen out of his pocket to see the end of it flashing. Giving her a sad look he let go of her to turn and see Rose telling Stewart a quick explanation and then a quick goodbye kissing him on the cheek. He let her go smiling before she ran over to them.

"Come on" Rose said while seeing Daisy's sad face she immediately realised that this call had interrupted something. Giving her a look that said sorry they made their way out of the hall and around the corner where they ran into Lenny.

"We have a problem, I was just informed that the ball that is meant to be being held not for another week has been pushed forward and it is being held tonight. It has already started and it isn't looking good" Lenny said looking worried

"Lenny what's happened" Blane asked

"The thief's are already there and have trapped everyone inside, there is something else the thief's are armed and dangerous and if we don't act quick there could be an accident" Lenny explained

"We have to go then" Daisy piped up

"Back up has been called but this is still your mission and you shall be leading this rescue mission" Lenny said

- - - -

They had finally arrived, they hadn't had time to change into their spy gear but it didn't matter. Rose was the first one out of the M.I 9 car as more cars pulled up around them. Daisy was about to get out of the car when a hand around her wrist stopped her.

"Daisy before we do this I want to ask you what I didn't get to before" Blane said

"What is it?" Daisy asked

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Blane asked hopefully

Daisy smiled at him.

"Yes" She said quickly closing the space between them and kissing him.

"Come on" Daisy said as they pulled apart and slid out of the car followed closely by Blane.

"This is it then" Rose said as her two partners joined her sides.

They looked up at the building that they would soon have to enter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Disclaimer - I don't own M.I High**

**Chap 4 - Please no**

The easy part had been getting in, they had ordered their back up to smash the huge glass windows that were like the front of the buildings walls. But what they saw when they entered wasn't good. The guests were all huddled in groups as at least thirty men ran around smashing glass cabinets and taking the treasures from inside. And the worse part was that they were all armed with guns.

"Daisy promise me you'll be careful" Blane said as they their back up started to run ahead of them on Rose's orders.

"I promise" Daisy said before she ran off followed by Rose who ran off in another direction. He quickly followed running to the first thief he saw to take on.

- - - -

The fight had been two easy in Blane's opinion, most of the thief's were handcuffed or knocked out cold. There were only a few left. He spin kicked the guy in front of him making him go flying.

"Rose where's Daisy" He yelled over to one of his partners who had just handcuffed one of the thief's.

"I don't know, I think she ran up onto the balcony" Rose yelled back

Blane looked up at the level above them that was just a medium size walkway all around the room with a glass railing on the side to keep anyone from falling over and down to the bottom level. Then he heard it, he heard her scream.

Quickly both their heads snapped up and they both ran full bolt to the staircase that lead up to where Daisy was.

They had gotten to the top when one of the thief's jumped in front of them Rose quickly sprung into action and started to fight with him.

"I'll handle him get Daisy" Rose yelled at him making him run forward and around the balcony until he spotted her.

She was fighting a large man and this man wasn't like all the rest this one actually knew how to fight. He saw that parts of Daisy's dress were a darker red than the normal colour.

Blood

She was hurt. Quickly speeding up his run he urged himself to reach her in time.

- - - -

She was in pain, it was nothing she hadn't felt before. Pain came with the job description. But this guy was good, better than her. And she was having a hard time dogging his blows.

"What's wrong pretty girly" The man said in a deep voice "Had enough yet"

"Do your best" Daisy said doing a flip in the air to dodge another blow.

Right now she thanked all those years of gymnastics.

"Stay still" He growled trying to hit her again but she only dodged it the same way as last time.

She knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer, she was tired and hurt and he was getting angrier.

She saw him pick up a shinny metal sword that had been laying in a pile of glass from where it had been smashed out of its cabinet. She knew she was in trouble now, she could dodge fists but could she dodge steal.

- - - -

He gasped as he saw the man pick up the sword, he could see the terror on Daisy's face they both knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge that blade for long if not at all.

He wasn't going to make it in time and they both knew it.

He saw the man deliver a blow to her that she had failed to dodge making her fall to her knees gasping for air.

He felt the air race to his lounges as he opened his mouth and screamed her name as loud as he could.

But he was to late.

By the time he had got there the man had stabbed her in the side and pulled it out to stab again. But he never got the chance. Furry consumed him, blinded by rage he kicked the man in the back so hard making him smash through the glass wall and fall to his bloody death.

"Daisy no please, please no" Blane said desperately as he dropped to his knees beside her where she lay, the sword lay on the ground next to her. She was so pale and her breath was sharp and harsh. Blood seeped through her dress onto his hands and onto the floor.

"Daisy no don't close your eyes" Blane said shaking her limp form

"I couldn't keep the promise" Daisy choked out not even above a whisper a weak sad smile on her lips

"It doesn't matter" Blane shock his head trying to make her not close her dull eyes that were slowly fading.

"Please no" Blane said as her eyes closed and opened

"I love you" Daisy whispered just before her eyes slipped closed

Seconds later Rose and a team of medics had surrounded him and the unconscious girl.

"Daisy" Blane whispered hopelessly as tears ran down his face


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Disclaimer - I dont own M.I High**

**Chap 5 - I'm sorry**

It had been a week from that dreadful day. They had placed her in the medical room in the base under the school, the medics had fixed all her injuries but she still hadn't woken up. Blane barely left the room unless Rose or Lenny forced him to go and eat or sleep. It was all his fault, if he had gotten there just a moment earlier none of this would have happened. She wouldn't be laying in a bed unconscious right now. But she was and that was on his conscious.

"Blane where have you been" His mother scolded as he walked through the front door, for the past week he had been sleeping at the base not wanting to leave her side for a second longer than he had to.

He had been using Stewart as an excuse that he was staying over at his house or just getting home before his parents go up so they didn't ask questions. But he hadn't bothered to tell them anything this time. He had forgot and not really cared anyway.

"No where" Blane said as he walked into his room followed by his parents and older brother.

He tried to ignore their presence as he got a change of clothes.

"Blane answer me" His mother said

"Iv been at the hospital alright" Blane yelled slightly twisting the truth for the sake of keeping his spy life a secret.

"What?" His father asked shocked

Blane didn't answer he just turned back around pulling out a clean shirt from his draw.

"Blane mate why have you been at the hospital" His older brother asked in a concerned voice unlike his parents

"Its Daisy" Blane said quietly but they still heard him

"Who's Daisy" He heard his mother ask

"She's his girlfriend" His older brother answered the question for him

"Blane you never told us you have a girlfriend" His father said

"Does it really matter" Blane said turning to them hoisting his bag on his back that had his clean clothes in it.

"Of cause it matters I want to meet her" His father said and her mother nodded in agreement

"Well unless she wakes up you wont be meeting her, she's been in a coma for a week and it doesn't look like she is waking up anytime soon" Blain said

"What" His mother gasped

"She was in an accident end of story now I need to get back to the hospital" Blane said pushing past them and heading for the front door.

"Blane wait" His brother called after him making him stop and look at the his family

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yea of cause I mean I could have stopped her from getting hurt but I didn't get there in time, I held her in my arms as the blood made a pool around us, I pleaded for her to keep her eyes opened and the last thing she said to me was I love you. I could have stopped it, I could have saved her but I was a moment to late and that's on my conscious, its my fault she is in a coma" Blane said leaving his family speechless as he turned and left.

- - - -

"How is she" Blane asked as he came in drying his hair from his shower in the shower blocks in the base.

"Still the same, her vitals all say she is fine. She had made a full recovery thanks to all those advanced procedures and stuff that the medics used on her but she isn't waking up" Rose said from where she sat in a chair next to Daisy's bed

"The medics say that we just have to give it time but I'm still worrying" Rose said

"Same" Blane said as he sat down on the other side of the bed

They sat there in silence for a long time until Blane finally spoke.

"The last thing she said to me was I love you" Blane said not bothering to hide the hurt, sadness and guilt from his voice

"Oh Blane" Rose whispered knowing how he must feel.

"Blane you know its not your fault no one blames you for this" Rose said

"That's what everyone tells me, but it doesn't feel that way" He said looking down at the girl in the bed wishing he could hear her voice again.

Rose got up from her chair and walked around and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up over this" Rose said before she left the room.

Blane looked at the girl in the bed and couldn't help but let the tears flow silently out.

"I'm sorry" He whispered "I should have saved you"


	6. Not a Chap

**Hey Everyone**

**I want to say sorry but I wont be uploading any new chaps for a couple of weeks.**

**Because my half yearly exams are next week, this week is a week dedicated to study  
and next week I am going to try and study as much as I can in the free time I have. **

**But dont worry after these two weeks I will be back and trying to make up for those  
two weeks of none writting.**

**But there is something that you guys can help me with, what I really need is a name.  
Like a fashion deginer name, shop name, something like that. You know like SUPRÉ,  
Diva, Vogue, names like that.**

**If you guys can come up with any really good names that could be used as a fashion  
design name that has NOT been already created than could you please respond to this  
and give me your ideas it would help ALOT!**

THANKYOU & SORRY AGAIN


	7. UP FOR ADOPTION OR DELETING

**UP FOR ADOPTION! OR DELETING IT!**

**Ok first this is first! I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME! I know kk :( And I''m like totally sorry cause I know I have said I was gonna continue these stories and just kept saying so cause I totally thught I could do it but after reading them I was like :( My writing back when I wrote these SUCKED! I can admit it trust me! I have been trying to come up with ideas and even asked a few people for ideas but even with my friends & some readers help I cant get over this writers block and find a way to make these stories good again. I just keep writing a new chap and hate it before I even get halfway though.**

**So here is what I'm going to do. I hate having stroies on here that I dont plan to or just cant finish so I'm leaving it up to you all. Here are your options.**

**1) THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!- IF YOU WANT THIS STORY AND THINK YOU CAN DO SOMETHING WITH WHAT I HAVE STARTED WITH THAN PLEASE JUST REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT IT. TELL ME WHY YOU WANT TO ADOPT IT AND WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WITH IT. THEN I CAN PICK WHO GETS TO HAVE THE STORY. _(sorry if this isnt how you usually adopt a story but this is how I'm doing mine since I've never put stories up for adoption before)_**

OR

2) I WILL DELETE THE STORIES!- IF NO ONE IS INTERESTED IN ADOPTING THE STORY AND DON'T WANT IT TO BE CONTINUED BY SOMEONE ELSE THAN THE STORY IS DELETED AND THAT'S IT BECAUSE ONCE IT IS DELETED THE STORY IS GONE. MOST OF THESE OLD FANFICS OF MINE DO NOT HAVE BACK UP COPIES AND THE ONLY COPIES OF THEM STILL IN EXISTENCE IS THE ONE SAVED HERE ON FANFICTION.

Sorry guys but these are your only options I cant continue these stories and if anyone else wants to take over for me and try and fix what I have already probaby ruined then I leave it up to you. Have any of you noticed that I have never finished ANY of my stories! I just cant finish things, I start something get bored of it and give up! It sucks I know but I cant help it, my attention spanned ain't that great!

NOTE - THIS NOTICE WILL ONLY BE POSTED ON THE FANFIC'S THAT I WANT TO PUT UP FOR ADOPTION ANY OTHERS WITHOUT THIS NOTICE ARE NOT AS OF YET UP FOR ADOPTION BUT MIGHT BE IN THE NEAR FUTURE IF I GIVE UP ON THEM TOO.

THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME AND ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY.


	8. HAS BEEN ADOPTED :

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED :) **

**Thank you so much everyone who has followed this story and I am sorry that I could not continue it like so many of you wanted me to. But no matter, because one of my faithful readers has offered to adopt my story and continue it for me. **

**You can all fine the new and improved version/continued on story on Wolfy-Girly profile. **

**Thankyou all again and I hope you all like the story wherever the new owner takes it.**

**Thank you :) C ya later.**


End file.
